heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.14 - Hans and Lex
Lex Luthor was stepping out of his limo right outside of Lexcorp. He looked about the street letting his dark purple tie nestle back into place against his white button up shirt, which was underneath a black suit. Looking around for a moment he let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes it was just good to get back to the office. Lexcorp Tower was a monolith of a building that was white with reflective lights so it stood out like a bright beacon within the Metropolis cityscape. He just marveled at the familiar building for a second. Life had been so hectic lately it was nice just to decompress. "Please let's have a normal day," Lex said under his breathe. "I hope we can have a normal day too, Herr Luthor." A thick german accent says as a man in a black suit approaches the man. His hands at his sides and open so Lex can see that Hans had no weapons of any sort. "I hope you do not mind my approaching, but as a man of science, I have a proposal for you." He asks calmly as he draws closer but remains out of the man's personal bubble. "Herr Luthor, My name is Hans Gunsche and I want to try and improve humanity. However, I lack the intellect to do such a task, and wish to ask you for your services. May I have a moment of your time?" He asks the man calmly. "How do you plan on doing that?" Lex said with curiousity. Many people boasted the had the latest cure or improvement to help life. Often they were delluded idealist that had no idea how to actually achieve their goals. Others had great intent and horrible ideas. It was hard to peg this Hans fellow. "I am one of those peoples called Mutant. My specific mutant ability is an increased regeneration capability. With proper minerals and nutrients I can regenerate organs and even bone. I am over two hundred years old, the first time I came to this country it was because the colony was rebelling against england." Hans says with all seriousness as he looks to Lex. "I have tested it, When a person gains a transfusion of my blood, their own healing amplifies until their body is restored. If left in a nutrient vat, my organs will remain alive as long as there is nutrients to feed them. What I wish is to find a way to use this to help all of humanity." He says calmly to the man. Leaning against the limo that had yet to leave, "And suppose I believe your story. How will you cure humanity? What will be the cost for you to cure humanity?" Pausing for a moment Lex added, "And what if nothing is wrong with humanity?" Someone had to play devil's advocate. Everything had a coster and a man that claimed to have cures probably had a high one. "I wish to improve humanity. Not cure it. The cost is simply to amplify my own abilities and let me try to make humanity better. I am not a business man, not a leader." Hans says calmly as he watches the man. "If you do not believe my claim." He says as he reaches into his coat and pulls out a vial with those types of needles meant for drawing blood, sticking it into his arm and fills the vial before the man's eyes and once it is full and sealed, offers him the clean vial. "Test it yourself." Taking the vial he nods, "I will need time to conduct the test. Answer my question before I do them. What does improving your powers do for you? You're nearly immortal as it is. What are the benefits to you?" Lex had yet to begin drawing blood from Hans just yet. "Long ago a man believed in the master race. Albeit his view was misguided, it lead to my beliefs to try and improve humanity. Now, with these aliens and their abilities superior to humanity, I want humanity to be prepared in the chance these aliens and threats decide to come wipe us out. How will improving my powers benefit me? Because I dont want humanity wiped out completely. Only those who drag humanity down from reaching perfection. "Arm?" he said waiting for the arm to bare itself. When it went he pushed the needle into Hans. Pulling back the pump he waited for blood to flow from the needle into a tube that fed into a vial. "I will test this to see if what you say is true. Do you understand." He waited for the blood to clear from the tube. Putting a rubber stopp on the vial he pocket that and the needle, "Test to prove the mutation will be extensive. I will need a means to keep in touch with you." Hans nods as he offers his arm and when the rubber stopper is on the vial, and before luthor's eyes, the needle wound heals and he gives Luthor a card. "This is my mobile telephone. I keep it on me. Contact me whenever you need me. If you wish for more then blood samples, ask and I will give it." He says to the man. } Category:Log